narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metsudo Clan
The Mestudo Clan are an ancient ninja clan dating back to the Warring States Period. unlike many of the other ninja clans of the time the Metsudo Clan refused to join the Village System created by Hashirama Senju. Following the Warring States Period the Metsudo Clan went underground, and began to relentless hunt down and acquire various Hiden and Kekkei Genkai. The clan saw it as their purpose to preserve the true Ninja Way, which in their view was the way of living weapons that existed in the darkness of the world. As a result the Metsudo Clan chose to come out of hiding in order to oppose the New Ninja Way that was being created by Naruto Uzumaki during his time as Hokage. HistoryCategory:Ninja Clans the history of the Metsudo Clan is largely shrouded in mystery. It is known that they were active during the Warring States Period, but beyond that little is concretely known about their origins. The Metsudo Clan reveled in the violence and bloodshed of the Warring States period. However the creation of the first Ninja Villages changed the way things were. To the Metsudo clan the creation of the Hidden Villages was the first step on the path that led to the death of Ninjutsu. As a result the clan chose to go deep into the shadows so that they could preserve the one true Nindo. The Metsudo Clan would continue to exist in the background of history for many years. For the most part they wanted nothing to do with those they viewed as false ninja. Occasionally they worked behind the scenes in order to create conflict with the hope that it would bring back the True Nindo. They remained anonymous throughout these times. During the Fourth Shinobi War the Metsudo Clan chose to take action. The Infinite Tsukiyomi would have ended both Ninjutsu and the entire world, so they saw little choice. They launched raids against Obito's armies on their rear and flanks, disrupting the army, though still remaining Hidden from the rest of the villages for the most part. During the war they saw all five of the Great Hidden Villages put aside their differences and work as a unified force. The sight chilled the Metsudo, as it seemed to be a turning point for ninjutsu. One that would have the entire Ninja world rejecting the old ways. At the center of this change was Naruto Uzumaki. It was at that point that the clan decided that Naruto and his New Nindo were their ultimate enemy. After the war's end the Metsudo went back underground, and began to plot their new war. Culture The Metsudo Clan has very strict ideas about what is, and is not a true ninja. Their beliefs about Ninjutsu are what have isolated them from most of the Ninja World for most of their history. According to the Metsudo ideology a ninja is not truly human. Ninjas are the product of Ninjutsu which was created to be used as a weapon against one's fellow man. Thus a ninja is a living weapon, no more, no less. The clan also believe that ninja serve as an outlet for humanity's darker emotions and urges. If a mandesires wealth and power, but has not the strength to take it himself then he need only hire a ninja to take it for him. If a man fears something then he need only hire a ninja to remove that which he fears, or protect him from it. If a man hates something and wishes it destroyed then a ninja can act as the vessel for his ire. According to the Metsudo Clan it is a ninja's duty to take these dark desires into them and make them real so that the darkness doesn't simply fester within mankind's heart. Thus we see the Metsudo Clan's Nindo. To them a Ninja devours the evil thoughts of man, and becomes the embodiment of darkness. A ninja is a blade in the night, a monster that realizes man's darkest desires. In order to truly be a ninja one must choose to throw their humanity away to become a more perfect weapon. According to the Metsudo Clan this is the one true Nindo, and all others are perversions. Since the end of the warring states period the Metsudo Clan has seen it as their duty to preserve the True Nindo, and the various techniques of Ninjutsu. According to them when the Ninaj formed villages and those villages swore fealty to their countries they were starting on a path that led away from Nindo. This is because the Ninja began to fight for themselves and their comrades, and became the tools of their countries. This was galling as the Metsudo saw this a ninja that were choosing to live as humans, two things which they viewed as inherently separate. When Naruto Uzumaki and the other Kage began to lead the world towards genuine peace it was the last straw. In a world at peace a living weapon such as a shinobi would lose its prupose and slowly cease to exist. The fact that ninjas themselves were trying to bring this about was too great a heresy for the Metsudo Clan to bear. The Metsudo clan began a shadowy war against the New Nindo, vowing to bring the Ninja World beack to its true nature. Abilities Notable Members Quotes By About